Phlentrix
Appearance * Male Spacels have lower set eyes, stars on their paws in place for their paw pads, male Spacels also have a star in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, males chest are flat unless they are nursing offspring, if they are their chest puffs up only slightly to fill with milk. * Females have wider eyes that look more open, hearts on their paws in place for their paw pads, female Spacels also have a heart in the place where all spacels have their signature chest galaxy marking is, female chest are like that of a female human's in which have boobs, this allowed them to carry milk for future offspring. (spacels only carry milk if they have nursing offspring) * Phlentrix spacels have similar looks to the Red African Bush Viper, these spacels have large scales that go from their head part of their ears and down there undersides of there necks and bellies and sometimes in different patches on their bodies, this acts as armor that protects them from the predators on their planets and sometimes bathed in hot magma to added extra strength to there thick armored scales. * Phlentrix spacels are one of the only spacels besides for Mokai that have pupils with is just a dark slit in their eyes. * Body types for these spacels are usually muscular in form males and Females alike. Females can have small or large breast sizes, but when feeding the breast size will swell a pretty decent amount due to a large quantity of milk inside. * These Spacel tongues are usually long, split/forked and prehensile, often can be pierced. * These Spacels are not usually aggressive to others and share their hot planetary home with other sentient species, although these spacels still trying to stay away from the other races in their species due to fear of going extinct Heights & Weights Heights Anthropomorphic Height * Phlentrix Spacel: 25-30 feet tall w/o height of ears. 26.5-32.5 with ear height Animalia Height * Phlentrix Spacel: 45-55 feet tall w/o height of ears. 46.5-56.5 with ear height. Power-morphed Animalia Height (Not Permanent) Smallest Power-morph * Phlentrix Spacel: 5-10 feet tall w/o height of ears. 7.5-12.5 with ear height Largest Power-morph * Phlentrix Spacel: 130-148 feet tall w/o height of ears. 140.5-162.5 with ear height Weights Anthropomorphic Weight (Averages) * Phlentrix Spacel: 1,000-10,000 lbs Animalia Weight (Averages) * Phlentrix Spacel: 14,500-18,000 lbs Power-morphed Animalia Weight (Not Permanent) (Averages) Largest Power-morph * Phlentrix Spacel: 140,000-614,000 lbs Small Background History These spacels are know for being one with all things hot and fiery, for they sometimes even bath in active volcanoes which can sometimes unsettle the other life on their planets with quiet a bit of concern. Beliefs Population Populations Levels These spacels have a pretty low population Main Solar System Populations (Est.) – 1,865,139 Phlentrix Spacel 'Main Planet Populations (Est.) '– 992,316 Phlentrix Spacel 'Overall Populations (Est.) '– 1,865,139 Phlentrix Spacels Pronunciations Phlentrix Pronunciation /f l ɛ n t r ɪ k s/ Category:Spacel Category:Spacel Subrace Category:Phlentrix